


The Media

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cyberbullying, F/M, Insecurity, Reader Insert, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: Countless headlines came with them, lying about how T’Challa had left you for his ex, how they were to be married. The comments ranged from ludicrous to downright harmful.They ranged from ‘’King T’Challa should just be with me lol’’ to ‘’I mean there is no question we all know who is more attractive here you know’’ to ‘’Nakia is a beautiful woman FROM WAKANDA! There is no doubt who the king t’challa will choose!’’That one hurt the most.





	The Media

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Cyberbullying and insecurity

The Media  
It hadn't even been twenty four hours since Nakia returned to Canada, and already you had your hands full with rumors.  
Tabloids and different outlets photographed T’Challa and Nokia in their friendly embrace. What they failed to photograph was T’Challa with his arm around you, both of you engaging in light-hearted banter with Nakia, or even how you and her had an animated conversation as she asked you your plans for the wedding.  
You liked her. She is smart, funny, charming,and stunning. And although that would have made you a bit insecure in your own intelligence, humor, and looks, it did not. Simply because both Nakia and T’Challa understood that their relationship is a thing of the past, but that they can be friends. And while you know that he will always love her, you also now that he only has eyes for you.  
Too bad the picture and their relationship was twisted a s soon as the picture surfaced.  
Countless headlines came with them, lying about how T’Challa had left you for his ex, how they were to be married. The comments ranged from ludicrous to downright harmful.  
They ranged from ‘’King T’Challa should just be with me lol’’ to ‘’I mean there is no question we all know who is more attractive here you know’’ to ‘’Nakia is a beautiful woman FROM WAKANDA! There is no doubt who the king t’challa will choose!’’  
That one hurt the most.  
It’s not like you did not now that many people preferred Nakia to you for whatever reason. You’d heard it as you walked through the streets with T’Challa, as you shopped for groceries. Many people were accepting, and Wakanda as a genuinely warm place and many people were excited when ti was opened to outsiders.  
Some, however, thought that the king deserved better. Deserved Nakia. And though T’Challa would never cheat on you, would never intentionally hurt you, there were moments where you couldn’t help but to to wonder how he felt about the situation.  
You can’t think about that now, tough. You have to grade papers and finish putting together the program for the end of the school year musical. You have to meet with Ramonda to begin your training for becoming the Queen of Wakanda.  
‘’My love, why are there frown lines on that beautiful face’’ T’Challa looks up from the document that he is reading, reaching across and rubbing your frown gently, ‘’What is wrong?’’  
‘’Nothing is wrong,’’ you tell him, lying through your teeth, ‘’Some of the kids just didn’t make their analysis of the story very clear for me.’’  
‘’While I am sure that is frustrating, I do not think that is why you are so upset. Does it have anything to do with Nakia being present at the engagement party last evening? Because-’’  
‘’No, I don’t mind Nakia. She’s really nice and I know that your feelings for her are not what you feel for me,’’ you smile, looking down at the engagement ring, ‘’Evidently. It’s just…’’  
You trail off then, not sure if it is for the best to tell him about the hate comments that you have been receiving.  
‘’I know how you feel about me, T’Challa. And you know how I feel about you. I just… I know that you have remember me receiving a few hate comments.’’  
You can understand why everyone would be concerned about an outsider being with the man on their throne, especially with everything that happened with Erik Killmonger, despite him being of royal blood.  
It still does not make it any less hurtful.  
‘’Darling, what would you have me to do,’’ hequestions, and you know that he’d hold a press conference in a heartbeat.  
You’re not asking him to do that.  
‘’Please say that you are not asking me to choose you over my people.’’  
‘’I would never, you scoff, slightly offended, ‘’I just need to know how you feel about being with me. About being with someone who is not from Wakanda. ‘’  
‘’Have I not proven my love and loyalty,’’ T’Challa asks.  
‘’You have, but-’’  
‘’Then what difference does it make whatever anyone else thinks?’’  
You want nothing more than to agree with him, but for you, it is not that simple.  
‘’I am just wondering if I will be considered an outsider forever. How will the people feel if they do not fully support the queen that their king is picking.’’  
That does it.  
Something softens in his eyes, and T'Challa takes your hand and presses a sweet kiss to the palm of it.  
‘’My sweet, people will always have their negative opinions. I now that it is hard. I know what people say about you, about me, about us. But we can not base our opinions on what everyone else's thinks of us, my love. If you would like to be my wife, would like to be the queen, we have got to both get to that mind set. I know you love Wakanda, even if you did not grow up here. But it is up to you.’’  
You blink once, twice, again, then nod.  
‘’My love, I would never have you do what makes you uncomfortable. If that is marrying me, then we can call the engagement off right now.’’  
He is so sweet. You can see it in his eyes, how much that would hurt him. But he doesn’t want you to feel like you are not free to make your own choices. He wants you to choose him as he has chosen you.  
You can practically feel yourself falling in love with him all over again.   
‘’It would be a shame to let something this good go,’’ you tell him, kissing his knuckles when he smiles at the fond memory.  
Those are the exact words that he said to you over two years ago when you had the fight that you thought was the end if your relationship.  
‘’I love you, my queen.’’  
‘’I love you, T’Challa.’’  
‘’Can we please talk about something else,.’’ Shuri appears then, your parents in tow, ‘’This is gross to watch.’’  
‘’It will not be so gross when you meet the love of your own life,’’ T’Challa challenges, and she wrinkled her nose and laughs.  
‘’I am currently dating my laboratory, and I am fine with that at the moment. Y/N, come. We are going shopping for fabric for your wedding dress.’’  
‘’I thought we were just going to look at dresses . The wedding is not for months now, right?’’  
‘’That’s the thing,’’ You begin, taking T’Challa’s hamd.  
‘’T’Challa has some business to take care of with Tony Stark, and he thinks that this will take about a month or so. I will be accompanying him, but we wanted to get married during my summer break so that I can return if necessary.’’  
‘’Sooo what does all fo that mean,’’ your dad asks.  
‘’It means that we will have to move the wedding up from the last month of the year to two months from now.’’  
He wants Wakanda there, and yo now that. He is also not opposed to having a second wedding in your hometown if that is what you have.   
‘’So we have two months to the day to plan the wedding,’’ Shuri finishes ,’’ Many thing snare already taken care of. The wedding venue is the palace, the chefs take care of the food, and all Y/N and T’Challa must do is write their vows and plan the redemption.’’  
Your parents still looked stunned, ut soon they share a smile,take a breath, smile at you.  
It is your mom who speaks next.  
‘’Well, dear. I guess we’d better get started.’’

 

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, I simply have an active imagination and a lot of story scenarios. Marvel and respective owners own any Marvel characters mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, I simply have an active imagination and a lot of story scenarios. Marvel and respective owners own any Marvel characters mentioned.


End file.
